Zeitsprung mit Q
Q katapultiert die ''Enterprise'' in einen anderen Teil der Galaxis und erzwingt so den Erstkontakt mit den Borg. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog left|thumb|Fähnrich Gomez im Gespräch mit Geordi. Fähnrich Sonya Gomez bittet den Replikator um heiße Schokolade. In diesem Augenblick kommt Geordi vorbei und spricht Gomez an. Beide wundern sich, warum jeder nach Produkten fragt, aber es nicht schafft, bitte zu sagen. Selbst zu dem computergesteuerten Replikator sollte man höfflich sein. Als die Schokolade fertig ist, bedankt sich Gomez und beide gehen in Richtung Maschinenraum. Im Maschinenraum weist Geordi La Forge eine seiner neuen Ingenieurinnen, Fähnrich Sonya Gomez an, in der Nähe der Maschinen keine Getränke zu sich zu nehmen. Als diese daraufhin den Sicherheitsbereich verlassen will, stößt sie mit dem Captain zusammen und besudelt sich und ihn mit ihrer heißen Schokolade, der von dieser Aktion genauso wenig begeistert ist, wie von der nun folgenden Entschuldigung, in der sie versucht, den Schaden zu begrenzen. Als Jean-Luc Picard schließlich geht, um seine Uniform zu wechseln, beglückwünscht Geordi seine Ingenieurin dazu, dass sie von Picard so schnell nicht mehr vergessen werden wird. Währenddessen steigt Picard nichts ahnend in einen Turbolift ein und gibt das Kommando, auf das Deck zu fahren, auf dem sein Quartier liegt. Gedankenverloren steigt er aus dem Lift aus und findet sich auf einem Shuttle wieder – mit Q, der ihm mit seinen Kräften als Freundschaftsdienst die Uniform reinigt. Picard ist wenig begeistert von Qs Einladung, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Akt I: Q ein Offizier der Sternenflotte? thumb|left|[[Datei:Q_reinigt_Picards_Uniform.jpg|thumb|"Darf ich Ihnen behilflich sein, mon capitaine?"'']] Im Shuttle macht Q seinem "alten Freund" ein Angebot: Aus Dankbarkeit für die Unterstützung, als er aus dem Q-Kontinuum verbannt wurde, bietet er seine Dienste als Offizier an, was aber von Picard kategorisch abgelehnt wird. Währenddessen bemerkt Guinan im Zehn Vorne, dass etwas nicht stimmt und meldet sich bei einem verdutzten Riker auf der Brücke und fragt bei ihm nach. Als dieser ihr entgegnet, dass man nichts Ungewöhnliches bemerkt hat, ist sie jedoch nicht beruhigt. Geordi, der sich in der Bar mit Sonya unterhält, merkt das und spricht sie deswegen an. Allerdings kann sie ihre Unruhe nicht weiter eingrenzen. Auf der Brücke bemerkt Worf derweil, dass eines der Shuttles zu fehlen scheint und darüber hinaus auch der Captain – man startet ein Suchmuster, um den Sektor nach Picard und dem Shuttle abzusuchen. Allerdings bringt Q beide wieder unversehrt an Bord zurück. In einem ansonsten leeren Zehn Vorne treffen die beiden auf Guinan, wobei beide eher eine gewisse Feindschaft zu verbinden scheint. Erst als Riker und Worf auftauchen, bietet Q erneut seine Dienste an, da es noch Mächte innerhalb der Galaxie gebe, die weit mächtiger seien als ihre bisherigen Gegner. Als Picard dies erneut ablehnt, schreitet Q zur Tat, schleudert die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|''Enterprise]] aus dem Föderationsraum und verschwindet dann. Akt II: Die Borg Guinan warnt den Captain eindringlich davor, in dieser Region zu bleiben. Er solle sofort Kurs auf Föderationsgebiet setzen und sich aus dem Staub machen. Allerdings besteht Picard darauf, erst einmal die Situation zu sondieren und die nähere Umgebung zu erkunden. thumb|left|Die Borg kommen… Die von Q beschriebene Gefahr lässt allerdings nicht lange auf sich warten, schon bald registrieren die Sensoren der Enterprise ein großes Objekt, das sich auf das Schiff zubewegt. Guinan identifiziert das Schiff als eines der Borg, einer mächtigen Spezies, die für die Zerstörung ihrer eigenen verantwortlich sei. Währenddessen wird eine Drohne in den Maschinenraum gebeamt, die sich daran macht, die Schiffssysteme zu analysieren. Als die Kontaktaufnahme scheitert und die Drohne beginnt, die Systeme zu beeinflussen, muss Picard befehlen einzugreifen. Allerdings ist sie physisch so stark, dass sie nicht nur einen der Sicherheitsoffiziere durch den ganzen Raum schleudert, sondern auch einen Schuss eines auf Betäubung eingestellten Phasers aushält, so dass man sich genötigt sieht, den Gegner zu töten. Kurz darauf erscheint eine zweite Drohne und fährt mit der Analyse fort. Diese ist jedoch durch einen Schild geschützt, der die Drohne vor dem Phaserfeuer beschützt. Nach abgeschlossener Analyse entfernt sie einige Teile der ersten Drohne und kehrt dann zurück auf ihr Schiff, während sich die getötete Drohne auflöst. Akt III: Widerstand ist zwecklos! [[Datei:Enterprise trifft auf den Kubus.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise trifft erstmals auf die Borg.]] Nach dieser ungewöhnlichen Kontaktaufnahme beraten Picard, Riker, Troi mit Guinan in der Aussichtslounge über das weitere Vorgehen, als die Borg die Crew der Enterprise rufen und nach der Botschaft plötzlich das Schiff mit einem Traktorstrahl an sich binden. [[Datei:Borg entnehmen ein Stück der Außenhülle der Enterprise.jpg|thumb|left|Die Borg sezieren die Enterprise]] Doch damit nicht genug: Als Picard und die Führungsoffiziere auf die Brücke kommen und ein Beschuss mit den Schiffsphasern ohne Wirkung bleibt, schneiden die Borg mit einer Art Laser ein Stück aus der Untertassensektion, das sich über mehrere Decks erstreckt, und holen dieses mit einem zweiten Traktorstrahl heraus. Dabei werden 18 Crewmitglieder getötet, die sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in dem Segment befanden. Erst jetzt lässt Picard mit den Phasern auf höchster Einstellung auf das Borgschiff feuern, wobei sie jetzt endlich die gewünschte Wirkung erzielen und die Enterprise von dem Traktorstrahl lösen. Allerdings verbleibt man auf der Position und berät sich erneut in der Lounge, als Q auftaucht und die Offiziere darüber informiert, dass sich die Borg regenerieren. Daraufhin beschließt man, ein Außenteam auf das Borgschiff zu beamen, das den Gegner vor Ort untersuchen soll. Akt IV: Erbarmungsloser Feind thumb|Ein kleiner Borg... An Bord des Borgschiffs wird das Außenteam offenbar ignoriert. Data kann einen Alkoven betreten, ohne dass eine Reaktion erfolgt. Auch eine Art Brutstätte scheint man ohne weiteres betreten zu können. Schnell wird klar, dass die Borg wohl ohne Implantate auf die Welt kommen, aber im Nachhinein mit ihnen ausgestattet werden. Nach Erhalt dieser letzten Erkenntnis lässt Picard das Außenteam wieder zurückkehren, da die Borg offenbar das Schiff reparieren. Als das Team wieder an Bord ist, versucht man mit Warpgeschwindigkeit zu entkommen, jedoch kann das gegnerische Schiff ohne weiteres mithalten, den bereits entstandenen Rückstand aufholen und im Flug die letzten Schäden reparieren. Ein Beschuss mit Photonentorpedos zeigt derweil keinerlei Wirkung mehr, was erneut Q auf den Plan ruft. Er beschwört Picard geradezu, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. thumb|left|Kein Entkommen möglich... Mittlerweile begnügen sich die Borg nicht mehr damit, der Enterprise hinterherzujagen. Sie beschießen das Schiff mit einer unbekannten Waffe, die zuerst die Schutzschilde deaktiviert und dann den Warpantrieb, womit man den Borg nicht mehr entkommen kann. Da die Borg zudem auch noch zu nahe am Schiff sind, können die Photonentorpedos nicht mehr eingesetzt werden, da man sich sonst selbst vernichten würde. In seiner letzten Verzweiflung bittet Picard schließlich Q, einzugreifen und sein Schiff und die Besatzung zu retten, woraufhin dieser die Enterprise aus dem Traktorstrahl der Borg befreit und das Schiff wieder auf die ursprüngliche Postition zurückschleudert. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Diese Folge zeigt die erste Begegnung mit den Borg. Auch wenn die Sternenflotte 2153 bereits auf die Borg traf ( ) und die Hansens bereits in den 2350ern über die Borg forschen ( ), war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bekannt, wer sie eigentlich sind. Die Kernaussage dieser Folge sollte zum Zeitpunkt der Produktion und Ausstrahlung sein, dass die Borg durch den unfreiwilligen Kontakt mit der USS Enterprise-D erst so richtig auf die Föderation aufmerksam wurden (und deshalb gut ein Jahr später die Föderation bedrohten). Dies steht jedoch im Widerspruch mit später hinzugefügten Ereignissen wie z.B. der Assimilierung des Föderationsraumschiffs USS Tombaugh im Jahre 2362, der Zerstörung der Außenposten entlang der neutralen Zone durch die Borg etwa ein Jahr früher oder auch der Forschungen der Hansens zehn Jahre davor. Demnach kann man die Bedeutung und die Konsequenzen dieses Zwischenfalls eigentlich gar nicht eindeutig angeben, da die Borg durchaus auch ohne diese Ereignisse die Föderation früher oder später angegriffen hätten. Einzig für die Föderation selbst war dieser Zusammenstoß mit den Borg bedeutsam, da sie sich daraufhin aktiv auf eine Konfrontation vorbereitet hat, wie man ein Jahr später erfahren hat. Produktionsnotizen Diana Muldaur (Katherine Pulaski) spielt in dieser Episode nicht mit. Nachwirkung Diese Episode gewann 1989 zwei Emmys in den Kategorien „Hervorragende Sound-Bearbeitung“ und „Hervorragende Sound-Abmischung“. Sie war zusätzlich nominiert für einen Emmy in der Kategorie „Hervorragende Optische Spezialeffekte“ für Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Peter Moyer und Steve Price. Sonstiges/Synchronisation Diese Episode ist eine der wenigen in denen starke Veränderungen zwischen der Original-Fassung und der Synchro gemacht wurden, woran sich auch die 'Gewohnheiten' der Zuschauer in den Ländern ablesen lassen können. Normalerweise ist in den deutschen Synchronisationen die Musik immer etwas stärker im Hintergrund gehalten als im Original - Hier ist es aber genau anders herum. Auch ist anzumerken, dass man in der Originalfassung kein Gespräch zwischen LaForge und Gomez im Hintergrund hören kann, als Guinan ihre Vorahnung hat und im Fokus ist. Filmfehler Durch ein populäres Missverständnis kam es zur deutschen Übersetzung Zeitsprung, man verwechselte offensichtlich die Entfernung Lichtjahr mit einem Zeitmaß. - Es könnte allerdings auch aus einer fehlerhaften Übertragung ins Deutsche stammen. Q antwortet in der Originalfassung auf die Frage von Riker "Why?" mit "Why - to give you a taste of your future. A preview of things to come." Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Als Q Guinan's Namen erfuhr, meinte er " So nennst Du Dich nun", obwohl Guinan ihren Namen bereits im 19. Jahrhundert trug und innerhalb der Serie und Kinofilme auch nie einen anderen Namen hatte. Hier werden die Borg noch als Wesen dargestellt, die es auschließlich auf die Technologie ihrer Gegner abgesehen haben. Selbst Guinan sagte, dass die Borg ihr Volk in alle Teile der Galaxie vertrieben haben. Da die Borg jedoch assimilieren, steht das im Widerspruch zu ihrer Lebensweise. Chief O'Brien hat den Rang eines Lieutenant, den er später auf Deep Space 9 nicht mehr innehat, ohne von einer Degradierung zu erfahren. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Kategorie:Episode (TNG) en:Q Who (episode) es:Q Who fr:Q Who (épisode) ja:無限の大宇宙（エピソード） nl:Q Who?